


The Gun and Her Bullet

by XTeikaku0



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Late at Night, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: A series of Revy/Rock drabbles.





	1. Torture

Revy slammed Rock against the backseat of her car, forcefully kissing and biting at his lips while her hands roughly unbuckling his pants. She bit his neck as if she was intending to rip out his jugular as she pulled out his surprisingly, large erection, making Rock give a sharp grunt in reaction. Revy grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look her in the eyes, gazing into her psychotic, predacious eyes. She projected a deadly, yet simultaneouly seductive gaze into Rock's puppy-like eyes. Revy gave a wily smile, bearing her fangs. "I'm about to make you suffer." She said, her words slurring slightly.

Rock blushed, panting lightly. "R-Revy.."

Revy leaned in towards his ear, "You're gonna have blue balls by the time I'm finished with you, you fucking pansy." She flicked the inside of his ear with her tongue, nearly piercing his earlobe when she bit down on it. "Mmm...NGH!!"

Revy pulled out a pair of handcuffs she swiped from some police officer and hurriedly cuffed Rock so that he couldn't escape. "D-Damn it! Revy, what the hell?!"

Revy snickered, turning around so that her big, round ass faced Rock's standing erection. She pushed it against his rock hard penis and began to grind on him. She gyrated her ass slowly, moving up and down his shaft at a snail's pace in an effort to tease.  
"You even dare think about getting a single drop of cum on me and I'll slice your fucking dick off and shove it up your ass." Revy purred through her threats. Her ass bounced as she kept grinding on him and Revy had slowly begin to enjoy it as she heard Rock grunting in what sounded to be pleasure disguised as uncomfort. The rough texture of her Daisy Duke shorts felt like sandpaper against Rock's smooth erection. Revy looked back at Rock, whose helpless expression on his face made her smirk. 

"Be a good boy and I just might let you fuck me." Revy growled gruffly. "But I better hear you beg for it.."  
Rock grunted, trying to adjust his sitting position so that the torture he was enduring could be more enjoyable. No matter how much he moved, all he felt was the courseness of the denim grinding against him. Revy gained a little bit of speed, trying to get Rock to cum. 

"Ngh..ahhh..." a light moan escaped Rock's lips. Pain had begin to develop in his erection, as the urge to ejaculate was rapidly rising. Revy arched her back and leaned foward towards the dashboard, making her ass push up against him even more. She faked a few moans just to tease him even more and kept grinding. "Rock.."

She then felt his cuffed hands gently grip her soft, cushiony ass, which made Revy give a gruff giggle. "You naughty son of a bitch—I knew you liked it." Revy cursed. "Bet you feel like ripping off these shorts and giving it to me nice and hard, huh? Straighten me out some, eh?"

Revy bit her bottom lip, "But you'd probably finish quick anyways, like the pathetic minuteman you are." The woman berated yet again, her face flushing madly as she felt her shorts dampening the more she moved her hips. Rock endured more of Revy's trademark berating, knowing that she's only doing it to fuck with him. 

"Talk is cheap, Revy." His voice shook as he dug his nails into her fleshy bottom, making her grunt in slight pain. Revy felt herself dampening even more, her juices starting to seep through her shorts. She shivered as she rubbed two of her fingers on her clothed pussy, feeling the sogginess of her damp crotch. 

"Heads up, Rock. I ain't got panties on.." Revy stuck her tongue out at him, her voice shaking. "How's my ass?" She asked as she lifted her round backside into the air. "Bet you like how big it looks. And how soft it feels, don't you?" Revy shoved herself back into Rock's lap and wound her hips again. Pre-cum seeped out from the slit of Rock's erection, dripping down the shaft and leaking down on Revy's shorts. The man felt unbarring pain, and an unsatisfied urge that ate away at him. 

Revy moved up and down against his shaft, trying to squeeze the inevitable geyser of cum out of Rock's length. "C'mon, I know you want to.."

She then kicked off her boots and revealed her slightly sweaty feet. She adjusted herself so that she sat on his lap, her ass still pressed up against his cock, while her feet rested on both sides of Rock. Rock couldn't feel himself get any harder as he stares as Revy's wrinkled soles. She wiggles and spread her toes, trying to make Rock hornier than he possibly was. She was just as ruthless sexually as she was in gun fights. "Fuck, that feels good. " She moaned, massaging her own soles. "My fucking feet have been killing me all day.."

Rock whimpered in pain, he wasn't able to bear anymore of this. Revy slowly moved her hips, faking moans again. Rock had begun to breath heavily and he moaned.. "Revy..p-please..."

Revy looked back at the suffering man, "Huh? Didn't hear ya, Rock!" She moved faster, trying to get him to say what he said louder. "What the fuck do you have to say?"

Rock threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Please! Stop teasing me!!" 

Revy halted her hips and licked her lips sensually, "Alright, you've been obedient for long enough. I guess I can give you some.."

Permission given, Rock had hastily began to pull off Revy's shorts and presented her smooth, tanned, rounded ass to himself. Her backside was lightly oiled with sweat, giving her butt a slick, attractive sheen. He grabbed one of her squishy cheeks rouchly, making her yelp in response. "H-Hey..Rock! Ngh, take it easy!" 

Revy leaned forward against the dashboard, presenting her naked, shiny ass and soaking wet pussy to her rather submissive partner. She wriggled her ass, making it bounce softly again. "Look's good, doesn't it? Not many limp-dicked bastards are lucky enough to see me this wet." Revy purred roughly. "How 'bout you give it a little taste?"

Using both of his hands to spread her cheeks apart, he could see Revy's tight rosebud staring back at him, giving him a wink as he pulled himself in. He stuck out his tongue as shoved his nose against Revy's anus, taking in the surprisingly sweet, flowery smell of it. He cradled his tongue and guided it up and down between her folds, focusing on her clit in which he flicked wildly at. Slowly retracing over her lips and clit repeatedly, he retracted his tongue and kissed at her lips sensually, licking them briefly in between each kiss. His tongue slithered out from his lips and flicked at her clit again. She tasted as good as she smelled, the man thought in his head. Moaning, Revy pushed her hips against his face, "F-Fuck, Rock..." She gasped, not expecting him to be so good at eating her out. "Eat it.." She groaned lowly as she shoved herself deeper into Rock's face.  
Gripping her ass, Rock stuck his tongue farther inside of her, tasting the warm juices as they were begining to flow heavily from her, making Revy grunt loudly. "Ngh! Ah!" She gasped again. She felt his tongue wriggling inside of her like a snake, as it nearly drove her insane, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. Rock felt his mouth becoming gradually wetter as Revy bucked her hips, and he exited from her. He sensually kissed her backside, licking and sucking at her cheeks, worshiping her bountiful curves. Rock placed a hand on her hip and guided her ass back towards his still pulsating erection.

Revy panted, "Shove it in, fucking ride me." She growled savagely, rubbing her dripping pussy again in anticipation. The man pulled Revy back into his lap and slid his throbbing cock in between her sweaty, fleshy cheeks, making Revy mew silently. He rubbed and stroked, enjoying how warm and delightfully fluffy she felt wrapped around him. And to his surprise, Revy seemed to enjoy it as well. "Rock. I'm fucking soaked.." she drooled as she gyrated her hips against him hungrily. Rock then decided it was time to satisfy his urge. Without warning, Rock shoved his throbbing erection into Revy's drippy, warm pussy, earning the loudest cry he had ever heard from her. "Damn it Rock! Why d-don't you warn me next time, you fucking asshole!!"

Rock had then proceeded to pound Revy's wet core, her ass jiggling with every movement. She whimpered, not expecting him to roughly take her like this. She pushed against his force, holding onto the steering wheel for support as she fucked him back. Rock moaned as he was about to reach his limit after being teased for so long. "Ahhn...R-Revy! I'm about to-"

Revy slammed into his erection repeatedly, grunting as it continuously hit her core again and again. "That's it, Rock! Fuck me!" She screamed, bucking her hips in pleasure. The man grabbed onto Revy's hips to gain control of her wild speed, like an owner trying to tame a Mustang. After nearly five minutes of rough pounding and dirty talk, Rock was reaching his climax just as Revy was. The woman's eyes rolled back into her head, drool trickling down the corner of her lips and Rock pulled out and shoved his erection in between Revy's fat cheeks once again, this time only to burst all over her back. Huge globs of thick, clear white substance shot all over her sweaty back, and got on the back of the midriff top. Revy panted and looked back at Rock with a deadly glare, as her back was nearly covered in cum. 

"R-Revy...I'm sorry..." Rock apologized, remembering what Revy said she was going to do if he came on her. Revy panted and smirked. "Better be lucky you fucked me right, or else I would have shot you in between the eyes." She opened the glove compartment and threw a towel at Rock. "Wipe me down and let's get going. Dutch and Benny are probably wondering what's taking us."

Rock wiped off her back and tossed the used towel on the floor carelessly. He zipped up his pants and sighed, laying down in the backseat in exhaustion. Revy slipped on her shorts and boots and climbed up into the driver's seat, lighting a cigarette and soon was blowing a plume of smoke out of the window. She started the car up and began to drive out of the alleyway of Yellowflag bar, where the two recently had a few drinks and started to eye each other after an exchange of risky words, leading up to their steamy encounter. Revy thought about Rock pinning her arm behind her back and giving it to her deep and slow, releasing all of the pent up anger he had inside of him. And all she could do was bite her lip and get wet at the single thought of it.


	2. "Wet Dream"

Rock stared up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan in the dead of the night, the noisy Roanapur in the distance accompanied by the waves splashing against the Black Lagoon becoming white noise as he remained awake. Lying next to him was a half-naked, snoring Revy, who seemed to look a lot cuter and less scary while asleep. At least Rock had thought. After the two's heated exchanged in the alleyway of Yellowflag, Rock and Revy were discretely, well acquainted with each other. Whether it was after a few drinks or completely sober and mutually horny, the two equally enjoyed the casual, rough sex. They both had their reasons, but the both of them didn't admit that they wouldn't want to fuck anyone else besides each other. Despite not dating at all. 

Rock was confused, but he eventually began to understand. As long as no one else knows, they're free to do what they please—whether it's behind closed doors or in the parked cars of a seedy alleyway. They even started sleeping together, as a result of the sex that is. Rock saw that sleeping with Revy was a privilege that only he was able to have, and along with it came multiple perks. Mainly those which involved groping. The pleasure of massaging Revy's hardened nipples, rubbing at her throbbing clit and gripping a handful of her thick backside was only Rock's sacred privilege. And since insomnia decided to plague Rock's tireless mind, he decided to have a little fun.

His lips formed a smirk and he turned to the gently breathing Revy, moving closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her hips and moved in for a kiss, tasting a hint of alcohol and cigarette from her lips. In reaction, the woman lightly shifted forward sleepily, as if asking for another one. A blush formed on Rock's cheeks and he moved in again, pressing his lips against Revy's a second time. His hand slid down and he used a finger to pull her underwear to the side and rub at her clit before reaching around to grip her ass, all while his tongue slithered inside of her mouth as her legs started to entangle with Rock's. As the two started kissing, Rock was beginning to wonder if Revy was really awake the whole time, waiting for him make his move. He felt Revy's hand grabbing at his hardened penis through his boxers, yet her eyes remained closed, her other hand sliding up his shirt. They're tongues swirled around one another, fighting for dominance over the kiss. 

Finally, like a resting lioness waking up from her slumber, Revy's fierce, amber eyes had opened. Rock's heart jumped slightly as the woman quickly forced herself on top of him, straddling over him with her hair completely mussed, her nipples poking out from her shirt. She rubbed Rock's chest with her finger, looking down at him with a mischievious smile. "You know, it ain't nice to molest people in their sleep—then again you Japs have a thing for that."

He chuckled. "Can you really blame me?"

His comment made her bite down on her lip, "Fucking pervert.."

She had then started to move her pelvis against Rock's, feeling his throbbing erection against her dampened panties. Rock gently thrusted his clothed shaft into her pelvis, making her gasp softly in response and grab at his shirt. "Well, we're both up, and we're both horny.."

Revy rolled her eyes, "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer.." She purred as she leaned down and kissed at Rock's jawline, tracing her tongue along his neck, making him shiver as a reaction. Rock admired how straightforward she was, and wasn't hesitant in giving her what she wanted. Or in this case, letting her take what she wanted. Revy lifted up Rock's undershirt, revealing his slightly toned build and had begin to kiss at his chest, moving down further gradually with quicker, sloppier kisses, much to Rock's pleasure. The woman reached into Rock's boxers and pulled out his large, throbbing member, stroking it softly as she looked up at Rock with hungry eyes. She held Rock in her hands, feeling the rhythmic pulse of his erection. 

"Want me to suck it?" She asked, kissing at the base of his dick while looking straight at him. "You know how to ask, Rock.." Revy said in a demanding tone, grazing his tip of his erection with her lips playfully, softly exhaling against it.

Rock swallowed and fixed his lips into a smile. "Please.."

Revy growled and kissed at the inside of his thighs, gripping the outside of his legs brazenly. "You're pretty cute when you say 'please'.." She commented, just before taking in all of Rock into her mouth, sucking him off slowly. She twirled her tongue around her tip of his cock, taking him in deeply again just before rising to the tip again, giving it a loud kiss. Revy held onto the base and slid her lips and tongue along the shaft at a generous pace, causing Rock to let out a groan and buck his hips. With her other hand, she rubbed at her soaking wet panties with her two fingers. Rising back to the tip, she gently grazed it with her teeth, causing Rock to give a sharp gasp. Whenever Revy used her teeth, it'd make Rock's heart jump. She was unpredictable and wild, who knew when she'd take the chance to neuter him at anytime. Though it was scary, Revy's general coarseness in sex is what turned Rock on the most. It was different from his past experiences.

"What's wrong?" Revy asked as she fluttered her tongue along the side of his shaft. "Afraid I might bite?" She chuckled against his wet, throbbing cock, slowly rubbing her teeth against the vein again. Rock gripped at the sheets, looking back at Revy's intoxicated gaze. The woman had then rose up to her knees and turned away from Rock, presenting her ass to him. Rock smiled and he grabbed Revy's arm and folded behind her back, making her let out a sharp grunt as he pinned her down on the bed. He pulled down her panties and rubbed at her clit with his cock in an effort to tease her, using his other hand to pin her other wrist down on the bed. Revy looked back at Rock with her own set of puppy dog eyes which were narrowed into a glare, her face completely flushed. She looked cute, like an angry kitten. Rock continue to rub at her clit, feeling it throb against his erection, with impatient yet mouthy moans coming from Revy. "D-Dammit...." She groaned.

Rock slipped his erection in between her ass, gyrating his pelvis rhythmically. He leaned forward and pressed down on Revy's arm, making the woman arch her back further. Finally, Rock had inserted himself inside of Revy giving her slow, forceful thrusts. She buried her face into the bed, letting out muffled screams that only the two of them could hear against the waves of the ocean. Tightening his grip on Revy's wrist, Rock's hips had quickened and become more aggressive, much to Revy's enjoyment, as she was holding her own against Rock's force. "Mmmmph!!!"

Rock pulled on Revy's arm, slowing her down, and had started pumping at a slower pace, still retaining the same force. He panted as tried to keep his rhythm, while Revy looked back at him with a lust-drunk gaze. "Rock..ahhhnn..." She moaned into the sheets again. "Oh god fuckin'...."  
Rock panted with a smile on his face, reaching down to grab the back of Revy's neck and pull her up to his chest. He huffed against her neck as he began to plant kisses along her jugular, biting down and sucking on it gently. Revy lifted her head up to give the man easier access, which let to rougher kisses. He slipped his hand under her shirt, groping at her breasts, rubbing his fingertips along her hardened nipples again. "Now, lay down.."

Rock bent her back over onto the bed and continued to deliver more thrusts, coming closer to finishing. He slid her shirt up, revealing her bare back, pumping faster and faster. Revy gripped at the sheets savagely, "Fuck! I'm cumming..!!" She growled into bed as she sprayed her warm, sweet nectar, it spilling on her thighs. Rock pulled out from her and shot out a few hot globs of cum onto Revy's back, the woman arching as it covered her. The room was left warmer than before, and felt extremely humid. The two panted heavily, looking back at each other with equally exhausted eyes. Rock had grabbed a towel and wiped Revy down, smacking her ass with his palm, causing it to jiggle in place in reaction. "Want a cigarette?" Rock offered, picking up a pack of recently opened Malboros from the nightstand.

Revy chuckled, "Fuck yeah." She replied, taking a cigarette from her partner before lying next to him against the headboard. Rock pulled out the lighter from his discarded jeans and flicked it on the end of his cigarette, igniting it before blowing out a cloud of smoke. He turned to Revy with the cigarette dangling from his lips and she had also had her's in the same position. She moved closer to Rock, touching the tip of her cigarette with his cherry, causing her cigarette to burn. She inhaled from it and grabbed Rock's chin, bringing him in for a kiss. After a battle between tongue and lips with a hint of teeth, the two retracted and simultaneously blew out a faint cloud.


	3. Drink With Her Holiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude with Eda, SFW sorta.

Revy chugged down another beer, setting the now empty bottle next to the growing pile beside her. She took out a single cigarette from her cleavage and flicked her lighter, igniting the end of it as she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. "Yo, what's up?" A familiar female's voice had greeted casually. Revy turned and saw her friend Eda, who wore a rather revealing outfit that garnered her plenty of stares from the surrounding gentlemen. Revy puffed and blew out a plume of smoke, "The fuck are you doing here?"

Eda sighed a took a seat next to the woman, "A girl's gotta have a little fun now and again, eh?" She winked and motioned to the bartender. "Vodka, please."

Revy shot Eda a look, "Jesus, vodka? You tryin' to get some dick tonight or what?"

The Caucasian woman tittered and picked up her glass, "Is that a question or a proposal?" She asked before taking a sip. Revy rolled her eyes and returned to her cigarette, puffing a few times before exhaling a cloud. "I rather fuck myself with a rusty crowbar than let any of the scumbags in this bar stick their dirty dicks inside a' me." Revy barked lowly, grabbing another beer the bartender had set in front of her. Eda lowered her sunglasses and looked at Revy as her lips formed a smile, "Oh I see—I suppose that hickey on your neck is suppose to tell me otherwise?"

Revy choked on her cigarette, letting out a series of coughs and hacks before inhaling to catch her breath. Her face was beet red and she touched the side of her neck. Damn it, Rock. Why did he have to be so fucking affectionate, not that she'd complain. Revy waved her off, "It's a bruise, I think some greasy beaner smacked me in the neck with a pipe—probably killed the fucker too."

"Yeah, it's a bruise alright! A love bruise—you've been fuckin', Revy?" Eda whispered into a question, biting her lip as she awaited her answer.

"Shut the fuck up, Eda!"

"Who is it? Does he have a huge cock? Do you have anymore hickeys? Can I see them?" Eda said in a rush of questions. She then paused as a light went off in her head. She crossed her legs and sipped her vodka, "Mmm." She raised an eyebrow.

Revy blushed and looked away, "What?!"

"You've been fucking Rock, haven't you?" Eda asked, causing Revy cover her face in embarrassment. Eda scooted closer to Revy, "Oh my god, Revy you have to tell me everything~!"

"Like hell I do!" Revy retorted, taking a sip of her beer.

"No wonder why you've been gaining so much, 'happy weight'." Eda winked, squeezing at Revy's thigh. "You're started to get as curvy as me."

The younger woman smacked her hand away, "Rock is my business and mine only." She stated firmly, puffing her cigarette. "Besides, last time I checked, I never liked to share my toys with the other girls."

Eda's face had then lit up, "Revy's got a favorite~" She took another sip, "He's pretty cute, how is he in bed? Should I even ask?"

Revy tried to hide the smile forming on her face as she thought about two nights before, when Rock was completely ravaging her inside of her bedroom, late one Saturday night. Puffing her cigarette, she blew out another cloud. "He's passionate, and rough. Gentle..." Revy started, staring into space as her mind drifted on about Rock. "He kisses me and I melt like Frosty the Snowman in Hell. One single touch, and I become a fucking waterfall, Jesus Christ."

Eda tilted her head, "Are you two official?"

The younger woman shook her head, "No strings attached." She puffed. "All I want is dick and partnership, Rock understands too." She said before blowing out more smoke.

Eda pursed her lips. "Well the way you talk about him, it sure sounds like you want more from him? Like—his heart?"

"D-Don't be retarded." Revy stammered. "After all the shit I've been through, I don't want my shitty problems to become his. I've got enough baggage already." She ashed her cigarette into the ashtray and picked up her bottle of Heineken, downing it before setting it to the side.  "Rock's s-seems like the lovey, dovey type. He ain't ready for someone like me."

Eda rolled her eyes, "One excuse after the other—Obviously he doesn't give a damn if he's stuck by your side this whole time." She said, finishing her vodka in another gulp. "You love him, Revy. The moment I said his name you turned red like a little school girl when her crush walks by."

"Fuck you." Revy barked plainly. "Like I said, no strings attached. Just casual fucking."

"Between two lovers." Eda prodded again. Revy stood up from the bar, placing her money for the bartender on the counter. She yawned, "Well it's been fun chatting, but I'm gonna go take a leak and head back to the Black Lagoon. You enjoy being a slut." She announced as she headed towards the bathroom.

Eda let her eyes droop down to watch Revy's plump, rounded ass bounce up and down as she walked, looking back up at her. "What are you doing later?"

Revy waved a hand, "Dunno...I might take another pounding from Rock, or shower and head to bed." She paused. "Maybe both?"


End file.
